Premier Regard
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Notre premier regard entre nous deux est un peu spécial... Mais notre relation en elle même est spécial... Pensées de Sasu et Naru lors de leur rencontre. Légèrement modifié.
1. Version Sasuke

**Auteur:** Une petite débutante, hiyana pour vous servir !

**Titre:** Premier regard

**Genre:** euh… Friendship, les fan de yaoi verrons un début de SasuNaru

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Pffff, pourquoi le monde est si cruel ! Malheureusement, (bienheureusement pour eux) ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sama.

**Note :** Je republie parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment… très moche. J'ai changé quelque petit truc et corrigé des fautes énormes (que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir faire faire, c'est vous dire…)

Premier regard…

Une fois de plus j'étais sur le ponton de bois où Père m'avait montré la technique ancestrale de notre clan : Gôkyaku no jutsu (Boule de feu Suprême). J'admirais une nouvelle fois le couché du soleil tout en pensant aux moments heureux que j'avais passé avec ma famille. Mes pieds frôlaient l'eau, n'étant pas encore assez grands pour qu'ils puissent s'y plonger, créant de légères ondes.

Alors que je me faisais submerger par mes idées sombres j'entendis comme un choc entre deux pierres. Je me retournai alors et tombai dans un ciel d'été. Je m'y perdis quelques secondes avant que le caillou précédemment shooté ne claque doucement en pénétrant dans l'eau, me sortant de ma contemplation. Je remarquai alors que les deux orbes azur étaient entourées d'une crinière blonde.

Je fis semblant d'être énervé après lui avoir lancé un regard noir : je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche et qu'il m'empêche ainsi de réaliser ma futur vengeance. Je me reçus en retour une langue rose tiré par le blondinet avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos et s'en aille…

Malgré tout ce que je me disais à ce moment là, je le regardais du coin de l'œil : ce garçon m'avait intrigué. Je m'autorisai un sourire.

C'était notre premier regard…


	2. Version Naruto

Coucou ! =D

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier lichou-fan-de-sasu-naru, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à écrire la « deuxième partie ». En faite j'hésitais à l'écrire XD et puis comme elle à marqué qu'elle voulait lire la suite (même si à la base y'en avais pas !) et bin, comme j'l'avais déjà dans mon cahier et que j'avais rien a faire je l'ai tapé pour la poster.

**Auteur :** La même que pour la première partie !

**Titre :** Premier regard

**Genre:** euh… Friendship, les fan de yaoi verrons un début de SasuNaru

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Pffff, pourquoi le monde est si cruel ! Malheureusement, (bienheureusement pour eux) ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sama. Seul Kira m'appartient !

Premier Regard 2

Alors que, pour une fois, je jouais avec un de mes camarades de classe, Kira, un adulte était arrivé pour l'éloigné de moi. Il le réprimanda, lui interdisant d'à nouveau s'approcher moi puis le tira derrière lui tout en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Une fois de plus je me retrouvais seul. Et terriblement triste.

Me sentant oppressé, entouré de tous ces regards hostiles, je m'étais enfui vers le lac du village. Comme tous les soirs, je marchais tristement à son bord, ressassant amèrement mes journées, avant de rentrer chez moi.

Mélancolique, je me remémorais ces quelques instants de bonheur. Poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme, j'avais shooté dans un caillou. Le regardant dévaler la pente vers la berge, je remarquais un brun. Un brun que je connaissais très bien pour l'avoir longtemps observé en secret, surtout à l'académie. Il était assis sur le ponton du lac. Avant je ne l'avais jamais vu par ici… peut-être parce que d'habitude je passais plus tôt.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le regardais douloureusement, sa solitude faisant écho à la mienne. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, je fus instantanément aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond. Ses billes anthracite qui autrefois brillaient comme le plus bel onyx étaient à présent vide. Enfin pas totalement, j'en étais sûr, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifié cette lueur.

Après m'être finalement extirpé de son regard hypnotisant, j'eus une puissante envie de le rejoindre. Mais le regard noir qu'il venait de me lancer m'en avait dissuadé, me vexant. Je lui répondis en lui montrant allègrement ma langue puis lui tournai rageusement le dos.

Je continuais de marcher, énervé par ce brun prétentieux. Un fin sourire se dessina quand même sur mon visage, un sourire de bienheureux. Je savais que si je me retournais je pouvais voir la même chose sur ce garçon.

C'était notre premier regard…


End file.
